


One More Time

by PixieDust291



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, references to pregnancy, submissive bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may be an omega but that does not mean he doesn't know what he wants, and he quite literally gets more then he bargained for.<br/>But he's certainly not complaining when John bends him over and shoves that thick alpha cock in his needy dripping ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is/was a Commission for A_Nony_Mous, I hope you are pleased with the final result.
> 
> For the sake of this story the doppelganger's name is Jhan, which is a play on the name Khan.
> 
> Edited by Fairy-kun

“Ah, Doctor, I’m so glad you’re finally here.” Captain Kirk of the Starfleet ship Enterprise smiled broadly. He had a face that smiled easily and was rather handsome, Dr. John Watson noted absently as he looked at the man on his computer screen. There was a moment where the Captain’s face moved out of screen and a new face appeared, a black haired man with pointed ears. John immediately recognized him as Vulcan. If he remembered the report correctly the Vulcan’s name was... Spock and he was Captain Kirk’s Science officer.

“We have sent over Khan’s crew for examination. Do you have the Starfleet orders?” John nodded, clicking the screen and bringing up a document that was one hundred and twenty three pages long. He read the majority of it yesterday and understood what they wanted him to do. “Yes, it’s right here. I will catalog the details of the pods and crew and check the vitals.”

“Without waking them up.” Spock added rather coldly. John wasn’t sure if that was the tone the Vulcan usually spoke in of if he was trying to sound threatening. He didn’t care. He looked up at the screen and fixed Sock with a patient gaze.

“I am aware of the gravity of the situation.” Spock nodded and Captain Kirk came back into view.

“Starfleet wants those pods back as soon as possible.”

“I have delayed any and all of my other work Captain. I assure you the pods are my highest priority.” Kirk nodded and then disconnected the transmission. John wanted to sigh again. Honestly, he hadn’t become the Head Doctor and Captain of the Interplanetary Space Medical ship because of his Alpha good looks. In fact, it was incredibly rare for an alpha to even have his medical position. Alphas, usually, had very limited social skills and even less compassion. On a whole, Betas and Omegas were more suited to the medical profession, given their natural caring dispositions.

John, however, was different. Although he was very much an alpha, territorial battling and possession had never really interested him. Of course he was still affected by his biology and he did have needs, but he had the intelligence and resolves to control himself. Control, was something John Watson always strived for both professionally and personally.

There was the echoing opening of the door behind him before a light tenor voice interrupted his mental ramblings. “Doctor, I have set up the pods in the autopsy room.”

John’s whole body stiffened at the sound of his assistant’s voice. He closed his eyes. Control John, control. Of all the assistants in the whole wide universe they would give him an omega. But not just any omega, the youth was exceptionally intelligent, clever, and cunning. He had been assigned to John because he was the only candidate to meet all of John’s requirements. John often wondered if he should have specified that a beta assistant would have been preferable. Though, truth be told, at the time the orientation of beta or omega had not mattered, but how was John supposed to know the omega would test every fiber of his patience.

Sherlock, his assistant, was possibly the most beautiful and perfect omega John had ever seen. He was young, only about eighteen years old. He also had a slim delicate frame, like all omegas, but his looks were particularly striking. Where most omegas were soft, rounded, and appealing in a cute way, Sherlock was downright gorgeous. His hair was a mass of tussled raven black curls that framed a chiseled heart shaped face covered by the creamiest skin. That face was only further accentuated by dark opal like eyes that held the deepest understanding of the world behind dark thick lashes. To top it all off, a perfectly kissable mouth with virgin pink lips that just... John shivered. Oh how many times he had lain awake at night with the thought of how wonderful that mouth would look wrapped around his cock. Those pink lips tuning red and swollen from the feverish kisses John would no doubt leave him breathless with. Or how those lips would part and a cute little tongue would dart out to lick and suck at his knot.

“Doctor?”

John started awake, ashamed to once again find himself lost in an inappropriate daydream. John ran a hand over his face. It was getting worse and worse lately, and the more he tried to repress it the more out of control he felt. Control, John took a steadying breath, control. He may be an alpha but under no circumstances would he allow himself to act like a rutting beast. He turned to greet Sherlock, his smile strained a bit.

“Yes, thank you Sherlock. I’ll be there shortly.” He rose from his chair and tried not to notice just how skin tight the standard issue uniform was on Sherlock’s body. Nobody had any right to look that good in black!

“Will you be requiring any assistance?” Sherlock’s voice was inquiring and curious.

“Not at the moment. I’m just going to record my observations on the pods.” John answered, but when Sherlock continued to look at him expectantly he added “But if you want you can come help me in.... how about an hour? I should be onto the vitals by then.” He raised a hand to the palm pad on the door.

Sherlock nodded and a small smile graced his lips. “As you wish, _Doctor_.”

It took all of John’s power to repress the shiver that wanted to roll down his spine. Every time Sherlock referred to him by his occupation it sounded so... dirty. It was almost as if he was a teacher and Sherlock was a student who had a crush on him. John shook his head. No, that wasn’t right. It was just his mind playing tricks on him and his alpha libido getting out of control. Sherlock was an omega, but also his assistant and under his protection, even from himself. Control. Control. Besides, Sherlock was young and probably didn’t even realize what kind of affects he was having on John.

John entered the autopsy room and took a look at the long row of pods. He sighed and grabbed his viewing pad from the table before approaching the first pod. “Condition on primary screen one and content on screen two.” Two nearly transparent blue screens flittered into existence in the air right in front of John body. He touched the screens, which responded to the movement of his fingertips. John scrolled through the long list of measurements, order specification, history, and data as quickly as he could while still reading all the fine print. He then moved on to the next pod, repeated the process, and moved on again. He became so deeply entranced with the routine and the details of what he was doing that he didn’t even hear Sherlock come in. Instead what alerted him to Sherlock’s presence was the sudden smell of his own shampoo.

John stopped and turned, finding Sherlock standing against a wall watching him. The omega tilted his head “You seemed deep in thought and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“No, no.” John shook his head and then breathing in the smell on the air. He also took note of the damp sheen that now caused Sherlock’s curls to glisten in the overhead lights. “Did you... shower?”

Sherlock’s face took on a bored expression as he looked off to the side “You said an hour and it was time for a wash.”

John gulped. The smell. The smell of himself on Sherlock. Granted it wasn’t his true scent, but it was a part of it and anything even close to ‘claiming’ Sherlock as his was causing- he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “I mean, did you use my soap?”

“Yes. I’m afraid I’m out of mine. I know the stronger scents are usually for alphas, but I do so hate that flowery concoction that they think all omegas like.” Sherlock’s expression took on an exasperated quality. “If you have an issue with me using yours I’ll-“

“No.” John said flatly, and perhaps a little too quickly. John turned away and looked back at the screens. Truthfully, John knew exactly what Sherlock was talking about. Though the flowery scent did smell so nice when mingled with the clean smelling natural scent of an omega, John had always found that it never quite suited Sherlock. That and Sherlock smelled more like misty forest air rather than a perfumed flower. Regardless, however, the smell of John’s soap on Sherlock’s skin was considerably more... alluring. It made the more primal part of John want to purr. The omega was covering himself in his Alpha’s scent. It was a classic first step to the mating ritual right before the omega would go into heat. Next would come- _“Stop it stop it stop it!”_ John yelled within his own head. This was nothing of the sort and Sherlock was just using whatever soap was available. Yes, perfectly logical.

Getting his rampant mind under control John turned back to Sherlock with an indulging smile. “I don’t care if you use my soap, as long as you like it better. But anyway, let us start on the pods.” Sherlock nodded as he came to stand at John’s side. Which really didn’t help with the tantalizing smell, but John tried to ignore it. They returned back to the first pod and after typing in the code the hatch opened to reveal a body in chronic stasis.

“What do you see?” John asked, knowing Sherlock had probably observed over a billion things already and did so enjoy showing off.

“Female, obviously. She wasn’t the first or the last to be put in stasis. I would estimate by the amount of ice particles building up on her knuckles she was the 8th. Her fingers and wrists show marks indicating she fought regularly with her hands as a primary or preferred weapon. She’s not an Alpha but a Beta. And by the slight change in angle of her hip bones she has given birth in her past. Despite all this her legs show some fat accumulation. She fought in her past but after she gave birth she changed to a sedentary occupation.” Sherlock blinked once and then turned to look at John, as if that was all that needed to be told.

John raised a brow “Is that all?”

“The baby she gave birth to was a boy. The angle of the hips is more than normal which could only mean that the child weighed more than normal. Statistically speaking overweight babies from birth are generally male.” John smirked and cataloged all the information along with the vital signs, heart rate, blood glucose level, blood PH level, oxygen concentration in the lungs, and brain wave activity.

They moved on to the next and the next and John watched as Sherlock practically glowed with pride at every new assessment. They reached the final pod and John could practically see Sherlock vibrating with anticipation. His eyes were so intent and those wet curls draped over his forehead, unnoticed in his focused mental intensity. John opened the pod and looked down at his chart. “Alright, last one. What do you see?” He asked again, but no reply came.

John wasted an extra few seconds before turning to look at Sherlock. The younger mans’ eyes were staring at the pod with an expression of surprise. John turned his gaze to where Sherlock was staring and he too took a step back. Within the pod and under the glass frosty dome was the figure of a man that looked almost exactly like John. His hair was a little more of a sandy blonde color and he seemed to be a little older than John by a few years. Other than that, however, the resemblance was for the most part identical.

“Why is there a replica of you within this pod?” Sherlock asked. Though his tone didn’t sound frightened, if anything it sounded excited.

John blinked several times and then wiped a hand over his face before looking again. No, he really was there. Or rather his doppelganger was. “I don’t know. You tell me.” He laughed humorlessly as he looked down at Sherlock.

“I... can’t.” Sherlock pursed his lips. “I don’t like not knowing.”

John took a deep breath and raised a hand to pet Sherlock’s head. “I’m going to... call the Enterprise.” He removed his hand “I think that’s enough for today, don’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he closed the pod and started walking toward the door. “I probably won’t be having dinner later so just make yourself something and go to sleep. We’ll,” he paused “resume this later.” He didn’t look back at Sherlock as he left.

 

               Later on that night Sherlock waited until he was sure John was deeply occupied in his work. He moved silently through the halls on his bare feet and quietly listened just outside the office door. He heard what sounded like John arguing with someone. Logically speaking, it was more than likely the enterprise. Sherlock had seen how shaken and confused the doctor had been, but this also meant he was hesitant to return to the autopsy room and would likely not do so until the next day at the earliest. This, of course, gave Sherlock more than enough time to do what he had planned.

               He slinked past the closed door and then further down the hall. The farther he got away and the closer he got to the autopsy bay, the omega could feel his heart beginning to rise. A man that looked just like John. The possibilities and the reasons why had Sherlock’s mind simply in a frenzy. He made it to the autopsy room and after making sure the door was locked, or as locked as it could be because John did have main protocol control on the ship, Sherlock sighed. He turned and ordered the lights to forty percent. The room darkened considerably, but it was still more than easy to move around and see. Sherlock walked to the back of the room where the pod was, John’s doppelganger still cryogenically frozen. Sherlock stared at it, transfixed as he took in every contour, every pale expanse of cold skin. The likeness was absolutely fascinating and uncanny. However, whether the double would be able to aid Sherlock in his plan was unknown.

               Sherlock took a steadying breath before he started to strip off his pants and underwear. He did one last cursory glance at the door before he lifted himself onto the pod and straddled it. His bare skin touched the cool metal and made his shiver. He wished more than anything that the cold unyielding metal was actually John’s warm skin and muscular body. Sherlock closed his eyes as he pressed down, allowing his half erect sex and balls to slide against the metal. It was pleasing for the most part. He imagined it was John, naked and growling beneath him, as he told Sherlock what to do. “That’s it, move yourself against my cock. Get it all nice and wet for me.” A cry almost like mewl escaped Sherlock as he angled his hips to press his bottom flush against the metal. He could feel the beginnings of his lubrication starting to work.

               As he shamelessly moved and fanaticized another part of his mind seemed intent on interrupting him. Why? Had he not made his interest clear enough, or was he to interpret John’s lack of acknowledgment as he was not interested? No, that cannot be the reason. He had smelled John’s interest, though he tried to hide it, and had seen firsthand the moments where he tried to hide his alpha possession but hadn’t quite succeeded. John was and had to want him. So why, with all of Sherlock obvious invitations, had John not confronted him about it? Sherlock blushed as a particularly slow grind of his hips caused the tip of his cock to tough the rapidly warming metal.

               If Sherlock were honest with himself, he had been teasing the alpha since he arrived on the ship. It had first started out as a test of the alpha’s control. He wanted to see if John was nothing more than a mindless beast like he had seen in so many alphas before him. When John did not break and try to mate with Sherlock, the young omega’s respect for him had risen considerably. That respect, over time, had now turned to a driving need to want to make the alpha claim him. More than that, however, Sherlock knew his heat would be upon him soon. Unfortunately, given he was still under the age of twenty, the heat would be a dry heat. It would seem, from Sherlock’s past heat experiences with John, that dry heats did not affect an alpha’s control like fertile heats did. Even Sherlock’s last heat, where he had purposefully come to work right on the cusp, flushed and needy, John escorted him back to his room, given him a blanket with his sent on it, and left him to ride out the heat alone.

               These were the moments that Sherlock could not seem to make complete sense of. Was John affected by him and just a wonderfully considerate alpha with incredible control, or was he seriously not affected by Sherlock at all and was trying his best to let the omega know in a gentle manner. A sound of need and anger escaped Sherlock’s open mouth. He leaned forward, halting his grinding for a moment as he pressed the length of his body along the pod. He face was at eye level with the small viewing window so that he could gaze at the John’s clone inside. Sherlock’s body was so hot that his breaths were coming in little puffs of white that quickly evaporated in the cooler air of the room. He pretended the person beneath him was John, as he spoke in a small voice. “I want you. I want you to claim me and take me as yours. I don’t want any other alpha touching me.” He drew up slightly so that his hand could move back and grope at his own bottom. He palmed and grabbed the flesh for a second before pressing his fingers against his hole. The ring of muscle was already wet, allowing Sherlock to slip two of his fingers in easily. The burn was wonderful and yet slightly painful, but Sherlock found that he didn’t mind the pain. The neurological response of the omega body during sexual arousal often converted pain to pleasure anyway. It was a lingering and biological adaptation that first occurred somewhere in their past evolution. Sherlock tried to add a third finger but found, once again, that his body would not permit it. With a low growl of irritation with his own biology he forced his fingers deeper, thrusting them in and out at a fast rate. He panted and began to press back against his fingers, causing his body to do a rocking motion against the pod that had his cock sliding along the metal with the aid of his pre-cum.

               He forced his ever present logical mind into the background as he let his imagination construct a pleasurable scene. He wondered what John would say if he came in and found the omega shamelessly grinding and masturbating on the pod of his look-alike. What would he think seeing Sherlock’s almost fully mature omega body flushed and wet with his fingers shoved up his own greedy hole. Sherlock knew what he hoped John would say “My, what a needy little slut I seem to have found.” A blush spread across Sherlock’s face as he imagined John’s voice saying the words. “Tell me Sherlock, do you like fucking yourself? Or do you want me to show you how you really need to be fucked?”

               Sherlock gasped, twisting the fingers inside of him. They were not long enough to really reach his prostate but he could manage to tease the spot just before it. “I-I need you.” He moaned out loud.

               “Do you?” John would smile as he walked to stand before Sherlock, his arousal evident in his uniform pants. “Well that’s not what I see.” Sherlock whimpered pleadingly. “I see a greedy little omega that thinks that masturbating is better than coming to his alpha and asking for a proper fucking. Like any good little omega should.” His tone was harsh, showing his displeasure with Sherlock’s actions. Sherlock’s body jerked and his knees began to tremble, a sure sign that he was about to orgasm.

               “I…I am a good omega. Please, I’ll-”

               “You’ll make it up to me?” John chuckled. “Oh yes you will.” he began to unbutton his pants. “I’ve wanted to see if that smart little mouth of yours could prove to be useful for something else. I want you to blow me while you fuck yourself, and when I come I’m going to shove this down your throat and knot inside that mouth as you swallow all my cum like the good little slut you are.”

               The first pinpricks of orgasm shot through Sherlock’s body as he whimpered “Yes. Yes, alpha. Only for you. I’m only a slut for you.” With a gasp and cry Sherlock slumped against the pod as his body shivered and contracted. The walls around his fingers clamped down tightly and squeezed with such a force that Sherlock fingers actually slipped out, unable to withstand the pressure. Under him his cock shot rope after rope of creamy white sperm that covered the pod and his stomach, sticking them together. Sherlock’s flushed face was pressed against the window and he gasped for breath.

               After a good amount of time passed and Sherlock finally calmed down and regained his wits he moved to slid off the pod but accidentally banged his knee. With a flinch and a curse he rubbed the stinging flesh and moved away to clean himself up and get dressed once more. He only looked back at the pod when he had fully composed himself. A part of him wanted to leave the evidence of what he had done behind. Maybe THAT would be a big enough invitation that John wouldn’t so easily ignore. However, as badly as he wanted John to notice his intentions, he also knew this shameful display of control was not the way to go about it. Sherlock may still be young but he was very, very intelligent, and even he knew there were ‘customs’ or ‘regulations’ to things such as …well ‘courting’ he supposed. Though, usually it was the alpha courting the omega and not the other way around. He moved and cleaned up the pod as best he could, though he stopped himself when he started to do the final touch of cleaning with chemicals to wash away the scent. Instead he left it. The pod was clean and no physical evidence could be seen, but the subtitle scent of omega spunk and lubrication would still remain and may serve as a trigger for John’s alpha brain.

               Satisfied with himself Sherlock smiled and walked out of the autopsy bay and back to his room.

_._._

               John sighed in exasperation as he looked through all the records that Starfleet had given him access to. There were none, not even a single paragraph, which would explain why there was a carbon copy of John. And until he did find anything he was under no circumstances going back in that room. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t got any sleep the previous two nights because he had been worrying about this. Well, this and the _other_ thing. Sherlock’s scent had changed lately and John didn’t know what to make of it. If he didn’t know better he would say Sherlock was going into heat, but that could not be the case. Sherlock had been on suppressants even before he had met John. Still, the scent of fresh bread and the luring smell of heightened pheromones was almost impossible to mistake. The first time he had smelled it on Sherlock he had had to immediately leave the room because of his rapidly growing erection. The need to claim Sherlock was becoming almost unbearable. He wanted to slam the young little omega against the nearest surface and cover that undoubtedly virgin anus with his tongue. Oh god he could almost taste it.

               Subconsciously he closed his eyes and leaned back further in his chair, allowing his hand to palm over his half hard cock through his pants. He was sure Sherlock would taste divine, sweet and tangy across his tongue. And Sherlock would moan, long and hard as John ate him out. He would rock his little hips and plead for John to give him more. Take more. A groan escaped him as he imagined Sherlock’s naked and slender body curled under him gasping, moaning, begging-

               “John.” John was startled away and turned to his right and practically fell out of his chair. Sherlock, dressed in nothing but a pair of underwear was standing next to him. The omega was shivering and his skin looked pink and flush. The smell of heat and slick practically bitch slapped John in the face. Sherlock whimpered as he ran an unsteady hand through his disheveled curls “John...it…hurts.”

               John stood up and just barely withheld the urge to touch Sherlock. “Sherlock, you’re-”

               “In heat, yes.” He moaned and John could tell the omega’s whole body contracted, wanting and demanding that an alpha take him.

               “Sherlock, you need to get to the med-,” he growled before shaking his head and stopping himself “You need to get to the medical lab and I can give you an emergency shot of-”

               “No.” Sherlock hissed, causing John’s eyes to open. Those oh so intelligent eyes that John had admired so many times before now gazed into his with finite certainty. “I want you John.”

               A dark blush came to John’s cheeks as he shook his head “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

               “I do,” Sherlock took a steadying breath as he smirked “Why do you think I stopped taking my medication.” John’s eyes widened. Sherlock raised his hands to take the hem of his underwear in hand. He didn’t pull it down, but the knowledge that he could and that it was the only thing separating John from Sherlock’s body was the most sinful tease. “I want you to mate me John.” Sherlock whispered. Then a very sad almost pout crossed his face “Unless, you don’t want me?”

               “Oh, I want you.” John snarled despite himself. When was the last time he had had an omega, especially a young, pretty one like Sherlock just begging to be filled and fucked? John’s cock was beyond hard and it insistently pressed against his clothes. The smell and the way Sherlock looked, the way he talked, had John’s control hanging on by a single thread.

               Sherlock smiled knowingly “Then what are you waiting for?”

               That was it. The last logical thread of sanity or reason snapped in John’s mind. John grabbed Sherlock and crushed their mouths together. Sherlock lips were so soft, so yielding as John pressed down on him. He practically forced his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth as his hands ripped the underwear to shreds. Sherlock yelped but the cry only allowed John to plunder his mouth further. John pulled them backward until he was sitting in the chair once more and had Sherlock straddling his lap. He could feel the omegas slick soaking through his pants just over his erection. He couldn’t care less about the mess.

               When he pulled their mouths apart he growled and Sherlock whimpered, baring his neck. “You went off your suppressants just to get me to fuck you?”

               “More than that,” Sherlock whispered “I want to be your mate. Always have.”

               “And what makes you want to choose me?” John began to kiss down Sherlock’s neck. A hand went to the omega’s ripe leaking ass and easily slid his fingers between his cheeks. He found Sherlock was sopping wet and without mercy began to rub against him in teasing hard motions. Sherlock’s back arched as he pressed back, wanting more even as he mewled in pleasured torment.

               “Y-You’re strong, and very smart, and-” the rest of the sentence was lost on a cry as John pushed two fingers inside him.

               At the easiness with which Sherlock had readily accepted two fingers John snarled and bit the omega’s collar bone, making his squeak. “Are you a virgin, Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded frantically, sensing John’s rising anger. “Show me.” John demanded, releasing Sherlock rather roughly. Sherlock seemed to tremble under John’s glaring gaze but he turned around and bent himself over the desk surface. He then arched high on his toes and canted his ass upward before his hands move back and separated his cheeks. Through the clear viscous lubrication John could see Sherlock’s anus, pink, flushed, and open. He purred.

               Only virgin omegas had the cutest little pink holes. It was a testament of their purity as mated or slutty omegas, after taking their first knot, always had bright red holes. So it would appear that Sherlock had been telling the truth. Good. Even if Sherlock had not been pure John doubted that would have stopped him from fucking him, but knowing he would be the first definitely did please him, as it pleased all alphas. As John continued to look another spasm coursed though Sherlock’s body, making his anus clench and un-clench repeatedly.

               “Your ass seems very eager to have me inside it.”

               Sherlock nodded “Yes, please. Please.”

               “Why were you able to take two fingers if you’re a virgin?”

               Sherlock whined again “I-I play with myself. I knew that eventually the heat would come and I…I don’t want you to have to wait to fuck me.”

               John could not help the smirk that came to his lips “How thoughtful, but that’s just a nice way of saying you’re a greedy little cock slut that wants their alpha to fuck and knot them as soon as possible.” He undid the zipper of his uniform pants and pulled his dick out. The head was a dark red as he pressed it against Sherlock spread ass and right over his anus. He watched as Sherlock groaned and pressed against him, needy and wanting. “Oh, do you enjoy it when I talk dirty?” A flush crept across Sherlock’s back but he did not answer. That would not do so John raised a hand and slapped that round and cute little ass of his. “Answer me!”

               “Yes!” Sherlock cried and John took note of how the pale skin immediately reddened in the shape of a hand print. It would appear the Sherlock skin was very easily marked. Perfect.

               Without warning John positioned himself and taking a firm hold of Sherlock’s hips he slammed himself inside. Sherlock screamed and the echoes of it reverberated off the walls. John sighed as both heat and glorious wetness enveloped him. The tightness of Sherlock ass and the strength with which his walls clung to him was euphoric and unparalleled to any other omega John had had. “Oh fuck yes,” he groaned pressing himself in a little more and hearing Sherlock whine and mewl in discomfort and pleasure. “You feel amazing.” John momentarily stroked a hand down Sherlock’s back “There is no way I’m not keeping you. You’re too perfect. Taking me in all the way and letting me be your first. Tell me Sherlock, do you like me being inside you?”

               “Yes.” Sherlock answered, though his cry sounded a little breathless. John leaned over and turned Sherlock’s head to look at him. The omega looked completely sinful with his blushing cheeks and dark curls, though his eyes seemed to be bit watery. “S-Sorry.” Sherlock breathed “It’s just… you’re bigger than I thought you would be.”

               Another pleased rumble escaped John’s chest “Alphas are not small, Sherlock.”

               “I know, but I did do research and I,” his blush darkened “I masturbated accordingly but… you’re bigger than the average parameter I was led to believe.” John pulled back and then thrust back in, slamming against Sherlock’s prostate with ease. Sherlock cried out again and then gasped as his smaller and slender lags were grabbed by John’s hands. Instead of holding onto Sherlock’s hips he held his legs and lifted Sherlock’s lithe body up slightly for a deeper angle.

               “J-John?” John rocked his hips backward before slamming into Sherlock again, pulling back on his legs so that his hips made a loud smack with the omega’s ass. Sherlock cried out with abandon as John continued to do it again and again.

“This is what you wanted, right?” John huffed with a smile on his face “You wanted to break my control and mate with a real alpha,” he chuckled “well you got it. I’ll fuck you just like you want and I’ll cum deep inside this ripe little ass of yours until you’re leaking as you walk around this ship. And then, when you’re empty, I’ll bend you over and breed you up again.” He gave Sherlock a particularly brutal thrust. “If you think for one second your ass will ever not be full of my cock, you are sadly mistaken.”

               “Yes!” Sherlock called out and John could feel another gush of slick ease his hard thrusts.

               “You are such a slut.” John purred. “Such a good little bitch, just wanting to please your alpha.”

               “Yes, you,” Sherlock wiggled with rapture and need as he offered his neck “Please please, only you, want you! Bite me! Mark me! Please!” He was practically keening.

John growled and he released one of Sherlock’s ankles to fist a hand in his dark curls as he said gruffly “You do not decide what I do, _omega_.” But a smirk curved his lips “Luckily for you I’ve already decided to claim you as mine.” John bent over Sherlock’s back. His broader and fully-muscled body looking formidable when compared to Sherlock’s slim and rather delicate frame. “Submit to me.” John ordered, and Sherlock twisted his neck to one side and bared his beautiful pale throat for only John’s eyes to see. Without hesitation John bit into the delicate flesh and broke the skin. A few drops of the omegas rich blood fell on his tongue and John’s senses immediately focused on it and the omega beneath him. Sherlock gasped and then mewled as his orgasm rolled over him. The smells and pheromones he released during climax were cemented into John’s brain, bonding him to Sherlock.

John released his hold on Sherlock neck and licked his lips clean “Good boy,” he took a hold of Sherlock’s hips once more “Now it’s my turn.” Without so much as a protest or whimper Sherlock pressed backward, offering his body for his alphas pleasure. John could not have been happier as he resumed his quick and harsh thrusts in the omegas hot, wet, and pliant body. He did not know how long he fucked Sherlock, nor did he care. And when he eventually grew tired of their position and moved Sherlock to the ground, the omega going willingly as he just moaned and begged for more. When John finally did cum, he forced every inch of his cock deep inside Sherlock’s ass and made sure his knot swelled tight and large. He groaned and kissed Sherlock’s head when the first wave of thick cum coursed through his cock and into Sherlock’s hot ass. He absently moved his hand to pet Sherlock’s stomach, feeling the omega’s belly distend a little with the sheer amount being pumped inside him.

“How does it feel,” John whispered sweetly, nipping Sherlock’s ear playfully.

Sherlock moaned and clenched around the knot inside him. A few tears of both pleasure and pain trailed down his cheeks but John licked them away “It feels like home.”

_._._

Sherlock nuzzled against John’s hard chest and giggled as his blonde chest hair tickled his nose. He opened his eyes and yawned, happy to get at least a small break from not only the pulsing need of his heat but also the burn and stretch of John’s alpha cock. He smiled as he moved his hips an assessed his body. There was pain, but nothing he couldn’t handle, and besides he had enjoyed every second of it. He moved away slight and lifted his head to see they were in John’s room and curled up on his bed. If memory served Sherlock correctly he recalled that shortly after John’s fourth coupling with him, in which that time he had Sherlock ride him while he continued working, the alpha has kissed his cheek and then carried him bridal style to the bed. Sherlock purred, remembering the treatment. He turned to look at John’s still sleeping face before looking around the room, finding the door, and slowly slipping out of bed. He hadn’t even put one foot on the carpet before John’s hands grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?”

Sherlock purred comfortingly “Just to take a shower. The bathroom is just across the hall.”

John growled still sleepily “Why?”

“Because I feel sticky and sweaty and I don’t want to feel gross when the need hits me again and you mount me.”He leaned over and kissed John’s cheek, looking up at him adoringly “Please, I’ll be quick.” John didn’t look pleased but he did nod before closing his eyes.

“Be quick.” He murmured as Sherlock leapt off the bed, eager to do just as his alpha ordered. He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him before going across the hall to another door. He put his hand on the keypad and it opened. The bathroom was rather spacious for such a small starship, but Sherlock liked having room when he cleaned himself. He set to work on filling the tub with water and then clicking a button for an additional bubble additive which would work on his body while he washed his hair. He climbed into the tub, wincing slightly from his sore muscles but then sighed as the warm water touched his skin. He reclined backward, submerging himself under the water, before surfacing and then pressing a button of the shampoo dispenser. A small amount of pink liquid entered his hand and he set to work on his hair, scrubbing thoroughly. He closed his eyes as he massaged his scalp and worked out any knots he found. He had just finished rinsing out the soap when the heat in his loins returned. It was not urgent, but it was rising. Deciding to clean the rest of himself quickly, Sherlock took a handful of conditioner and was combing it though his hair with his eyes closed when he heard the door open.  He smiled as he said “I’m glad you’re here. It just started again but I’ll be done in just a second.” He released a breath as he submerged himself under the water once more. When he refaced he could hear the sound of clothing being removed and falling to the floor. Odd, he thought. Why would John have gotten re-dressed? Then again perhaps it was a bathrobe and not actual clothing. Sherlock had seen the white garment on the back of John’s door.

Sherlock shook the water from his hair and then wiped his bangs out of his eyes. He opened his eyes and was about to turn and look at John when he was roughly pushed forward in the tub and the water sloshed so someone got behind him. “Hey!” Sherlock protested in annoyance before he was pulled backward and pressed against John’s hard chest. His arms wrapped around Sherlock middle and lifted him up just enough for the omega to feel the man’s very evident erection. Sherlock moaned as the heat fever resurfaced again. “I-I,” Sherlock blushed “I didn’t clean out the cum. I thought you’d be angry if I did.”

There was an answering growl and then a voice that sounded very much like John’s, but cockier and a tad gruffer, replied “I don’t mind an omega with a cum-filled ass, though I usually prefer it to be mine.”

Sherlock froze, confused at the words and he jerked his head to look behind him. The man smiling back at him was John, or at least he looked exactly like John. Was this some form of joke or a role-play he was unaware of? “John?”

The man smirked, “That is my name, though I sure don’t remember ever meeting a sweet thing like you before.” He moved to kiss Sherlock by tilting his head up and slanting their mouths together. Sherlock let up but when they broke apart and the alpha began to hiss down his neck Sherlock noticed something. There was a scar just at the juncture where the man’s neck met his shoulder. To Sherlock’s knowledge John didn’t have a scar like that. But he did have- Sherlock pushed away and turned to look down at the man’s chest. It was dusted with light golden hair just like John’s, but there was no bullet wound that John had obtained from his medical military service.

Sherlock released a shocked breath, his eyes wide and fearful. “You’re…the copy.”

The other alpha raised a brow at this, seemingly curious “The copy? I have many names, but that is not one of them.”

“How did you unfreeze yourself?”

“Unfreeze?” The alpha chuckled again “Oh sweetie, you did that yourself.” Sherlock shook his head in disbelief “Oh, but you did. The moment I got out of that pod I could smell the wet, needy pussy of yours all over the glass. So after learning your scent I hacked the computer systems of this ship and looked at the surveillance systems.” He grinned “You are quite the horny little thing. Getting yourself off on my pod and then letting that other alpha take your sweet ass. I have to say,” He grabbed Sherlock and brought him flush against his body, their faces only a breath apart. “I’m quite eager to see what a tight and good fuck you are.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest when a wave of pheromones nearly choked him. He groaned and shivered as he was helpless to press his nose against the man’s neck, smelling deeply. “My surgical augments,” the alpha tapped his head “They tend to cause problems with the hormone reception part of the brain so my pheromones are extra potent.” Sherlock gasped again and even in the water he could feel himself grow wet and responsive.

“Now let’s see,” the man slid a hand around and then thrust two fingers inside Sherlock, causing him to squeak. “Oh my, you’re already so tight again after being fucked. Well, we’ll fix that.” A third finger slid inside him and Sherlock bucked away from the hand, falling forward on the alpha’s chest, hands on his shoulders. “None of that,” the man growled thrusting his three fingers in and spreading them. “If you’re going to act like a little omega slut then you’re going to be fucked like one.”

“No stop,” Sherlock moaned, unable to stop himself from pressing back against the fingers. “I have a mate. He’ll be angry!”

“A mate...” The man look down at the bite mark on Sherlock’s neck then leaned in and smelled at the nape of his hairline “Then why do smell like me?” Sherlock gaped and wanted to protest when was roughly grabbed by his shoulder’s “Are you refusing me?” the man snarled. Sherlock shook his head, his submissive instincts telling him to not antagonize this man. “You’d better not be.” He looked Sherlock up and down. “I know what you say is true. You smell like I have claimed you and yet I know I have not.” Sherlock nodded. “There is something else at work here, but unfortunately…” he moved Sherlock until he was lined up with his cock and taking the omegas hips in hand slammed him all the way down. The force with which he did it had Sherlock mouth opened in a silent scream as some of the water splashed out of the tub. The alpha groaned in delight “I can’t think when I have such a good omega ready to please me. So I think I’ll just fuck you and deal with the rest of that after.” He wrapped Sherlock arms around his neck. “Now wrap those legs around my waist.” Sherlock did obediently. He knew this wasn’t John, but by all sense of logic his body should not be reacting like this now that he was mated, unless, his body could not tell the difference.

“Good boy.” The man gave his lips a soft kiss. “What your name?”

“S-Sherlock.”

“That’s a strong name for such a cute omega. I’m Jhan, remember to scream it when you cum around me.” He titled Sherlock up before slamming his down once more. “Sweet and hot. You make me wonder if I’ll keep my sanity once I cum inside you.” He caressed his arms up Sherlock’s back. “My god, you’re so soft.” Sherlock closed his eyes and covered his mouth with a hand, not wanting to cry out. He could only imagine what John would say if he saw this. Oh god, what was he even doing? Why was he letting this happen?! Another unfathomable jolt of pleasure surged up his spine and Sherlock clenched his ass involuntarily. Jhan groaned “That eager for my cum, huh bitch?” Sherlock trembled again at the name and Jhan laughed. “You really are perfect!”

He leaned Sherlock back and uncovered his mouth so he could whisper again his lips “Want me to breed you nice and full, little omega? You want every drop of my cum in that dripping hole of yours?” He didn’t allow Sherlock to answer as he just crushed their mouths together, harsh and fierce. He licked and bit at Sherlock’s lips making him moan. Sherlock tried to concentrate on the pleasure and the thick cock thrusting into him but after only a moment his eyes went wide and he cried out in shock as Jhan wrapped his hand around his neglected erection. He quickly stroked it in time with his thrusts, causing Sherlock to babble incoherently.

“Cum Sherlock, so that I can cum inside you.”

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered as he moaned and trembled, his orgasm crashing into him like a wave. His grip on Jhan’s shoulders tightened, his eyes staring into the alpha’s as he drove home again and stilled deep within him. Just past the ring of Sherlock’s anus he could feel the knot form and moaned with both pleasure and agony as he felt the hot release of alpha sperm.

“No.” He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. Jhan smiled as he nuzzled Sherlock’s cheek and then kissed the tears away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” He moved Sherlock’s head to one side and just as he was about to bite into his neck there was a very sinister sound. He wanted to turn, wanted to apologize to John, but the heart and exhaustion had had him falling unconscious.

_._._

Sherlock slowly awoke to the sounds of talking. He could tell that he was on John’s bed again and that the talking was coming from behind him.

“You’re saying you have no clues either?” came John’s voice.

“No,” said Jhan “I have no idea why we look so similar, unless one of the scientists who genetically modified us knew you and made me to look like you. How old are you?”

“Forty-three.”

“Then it is possible, you would have been in your late teens when the labs created us.”

“I see.” There was the sound of movement and then a low growl, though it did not sound threatening.

“You even smell like me.”

“Is that why I’m not threatened that you tried to _steal my omega_?” John hissed “Or why I seem to have no urge to ripe out your throat.”

“Perhaps, though in my defense if we did not smell the same my biology would have had no interest in him.”

“I agree. This is a special circumstance.”

“May I try something?”

“If you feel you must.” Sherlock turned slightly, peeking over his shoulder as curiosity got the better of him. He saw Jhan move forward and capture John’s mouth in a languid kiss, his tongue pressing against John’s lower lip. The sight of two very attractive alphas kissing had Sherlock’s heat fever and libido rising to dangerous levels. His need and the burning in his ass simmered in his blood. When the two alphas parted, they seemed contemplative.

“Not bad,” Jhan spoke “Though I prefer the omega.”

“I would have to agree.” John replied dully before both of them caught the renewed scent of Sherlock. They turned as Sherlock rolled over and came to sit on the side of the bed.

“You’re not angry?” He looked at John only to have the alpha shake his head.

“It would seem our genetics are nearly identical enough that your body was quite unable to tell us apart and thus you, as all omegas should do, submitted to your alpha.” John pursed his mouth “I should be angry, but it would seem even my biology is being affected.”

“It’s not that surprising.” Jhan shrugged. “I’ve heard of alphas who are born twins having similar circumstances of having the same mate and needing to share them.”

“Is that what you are going to do?” Sherlock asked, unable to keep the hope and excitement out of his voce. “You’re going to share me?”

John turned to Jhan with a questioning gaze. “I am more than capable of assisting around the ship. And I have medical augments that could be beneficial.”

“And what am I to tell Starfleet when they ask why one pod is missing?”

“Tell them the cores overloaded and I was completely frozen and unable to salvage.” Jhan laughed “They don’t care what happens to us, so one less of us to worry about is actually in their favor.”

“And if I refuse.” John threatened.

Jhan’s expression went from amused to cold and savage “You can try. I said it before, that omega is beyond beautiful.” Sherlock blushed at his compliment and tried to hide the wetness that was threatening to soak into the sheet of the bed. Jhan turned his gaze back to him and his humor returned “Besides. I’m sure this little minx can handle two alpha mates.”

John smirked before he said “Oh yes, I’m sure Sherlock would greatly enjoy that. Wouldn’t you?” Sherlock looked back and forth between them before nodding vigorously.

Jhan laughed outright “See, such a good little omega.” He patted the space between them where they sat on the couch. “Come here little one, I still have to mark you.” Sherlock gulped as he got up from the bed, naked, and walked over. He stood before them then moved to sit between them. The blush of his cheeks extended down his neck and almost to his nipples. Jhan turned his head as he smiled knowingly. “John here has expressed a desire to taste the slick of yours. Do be a good little bitch and let him have his fill.” Sherlock sucked in breath before moving again to be on his hands and knees. He faced Jhan while his ass was positioned and offered to John.

He felt both John’s hands grab his ass and begin massaging in circular relaxing motions that had Sherlock’s already drenched thighs becoming even wetter. He moaned but then his head was jerked upward as an erect cock pushed firmly against his lips. Without having to be told Sherlock opened his mouth and ran his tongue around the broad head. As he began to such he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and then John’s hot tongue making a quick swipe over his anus. Sherlock whimpered and trembled. Jhan tangled one of his hands in Sherlock’s hair, not forcing him but making sure Sherlock didn’t release him.

A single finger was pushed into Sherlock’s very raw and abused hole, making him groan with the need to please his alphas despite feeling the need to rest. The finger began to thrust, slowly and intimately while it pressed and massaged against Sherlock’s wall. Despite the much appreciated pleasure the lack of girth and fullness was infuriating. He mewled and rocked his hips, trying to convey his message.

“You know every time you make a noise it feels so great around my cock.” Jhan purred.

A second finger was added and then a third. They scissored inside Sherlock and stretched him open wide. Little jolts of pleasure and pain coursed through Sherlock’s body, but he needed more. Suddenly a fourth finger was added and Sherlock’s eyes went wide and he all but swallowed Jhan’s cock straight to the back of his throat. The alpha gasped and growled as he pulled Sherlock off and kissed his pink swollen lips.

“Impressive, you almost made me cum.”

John withdrew his fingers and Sherlock whined pleasingly, casting a look of hurt over his shoulder. But John only smiled and as he gathered up Sherlock in his arms Sherlock practically settled immediately into John’s lap and positioned himself right over John’s cock. Jhan crowded close and gently pushed Sherlock against John’s chest as they leaned back.

With a sudden realization Sherlock knew what they were about to do. “Really?!” He asked enthusiastically.

John smiled against the back of his neck “How else are we to take you?”

Jhan pressed his erection against John’s and then with a low groan they both pushed just the tips past Sherlock’s stretched entrance. The stretch was beyond incredible and Sherlock’s body strained to accommodate them. He whimpered, but a kiss was placed against his forehead. “Shhh, you’re doing so well.” Jhan comforted in hushes sultry tones. They pressed forward, further inside Sherlock’s tight heat. “You’re making us feel so good.” Sherlock gasped and keened, the pressure within feeling as if he were about to burst.

“So good, so wonderful.” John nipped Sherlock’s neck and the omega’s body opened more, allowing the two to fully sheath themselves inside. Both alphas released a long sigh of gratification. Sherlock tried to breathe between them and continued to make little noises between distress and ecstasy.

“Don’t worry love, we’ll make you feel good.” They pulled out together and thrust back in. Sherlock cried out and his hands went to clutch and John’s thighs for support. “We’ll give you what you need.”

“Yeah, we’ll breed you as many times as you want.” Jhan murmured against his lips before kissing Sherlock.

“That’s want you want, isn’t it _omega_?”

“We’ll cum nice and deep within this needy womb of yours. Oh Sherlock, there is no way you won’t be pregnant after all this is done.” Sherlock’s eyes flew open at those words. “You’ll be so full, your stomach round and heavy with our offspring.” Jhan whispered against his ear “You’ll be so beautiful, and you’ll give us the most perfect children, wont’ you?”

A strangled sob escaped Sherlock as he closed his eyes and came. The orgasm was so strong and consuming that the moment his walls contracted around them both, Jhan and John were groaning as their own orgasms crashed upon them. At the last second, as Sherlock felt John’s knot begin to expand within him he felt Jhan pull out. In his dazed state he almost didn’t feel the couch move or hear Jhan’s order of “Open your mouth.”

He opened his eyes and turning his face upward, parted his lips, a second later he could feel hot sticky cum cover his lips, cheeks, and drip into his mouth. Some of the more powerful jets even reached to cover his right eye and stick to his bangs. He could hear Jhan’s satisfied growl as the alpha stroked himself off and then moved to sit down once more. Without thinking Sherlock began to clean himself, licking the cum off his lips and then using his hand to bring the rest to his mouth.

Both alphas groaned and as Sherlock continued to clean. Jhan moved Sherlock’s head, baring his neck and bit down on the opposite side of John’s mark. Sherlock yipped in surprise but then calmed down and seemed to hum in blissed out contentment.

“Bed.” John grumbled, lifting Sherlock into his arms. His knot still connected them but Sherlock’s small form was easy to manhandle.  They slid into the bed and maneuvered Sherlock between them. Sherlock sighed, loving the feel of the cool sheets and pillows, but then an urge took over him. He turned his face up to John and mewled. John opened his eyes and before he could do anything Sherlock kissed him. Then he pulled back and looked over his shoulder, Jhan was already there and waiting as he pressed his mouth to Sherlock’s. Sherlock broke the kiss and released a withheld breath, feeling that he was the luckiest omega in the world.


End file.
